


Better Judgement

by foreignparts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignparts/pseuds/foreignparts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren does not know what he is doing. Levi grows more attached than he should. Death watches closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Judgement

He doesn't know how this works – how this is supposed to happen. No-one's ever taught him this before. Levi's eyes, the way they soften, so often, these days, it terrifies him – sometimes (almost) more than anything else.

–

They're in bed now: Levi's surprisingly warm. Levi's surprisingly gentle. Levi's voice hitches a little as he gives instructions, arranges him just right. _Judge, jury and executioner_ , he thinks. _You have to be able to forget your humanity in order to defeat a monster_ , he thinks. _We're not doing this right._

Levi says not to worry.

–

He learns to give pleasure, and he learns to receive it. He learns all the nuances of the language of Levi's body, and he learns how to read his thoughts on his face. And even if he often wakes up alone in his cold little room, he learns to expect falling asleep with Levi holding on to him.

Somehow it's not right.

–

There's too much blood, too much grief, too much everything: it's the way death is so close now, watching, waiting. He tries to tell Levi this, and Levi says _please, Eren,_ and it's much too hard to say no.


End file.
